Answer
by Zedmen
Summary: "Do you ever think about it?" Syndra mused, fingers tracing Irelia's jaw affectionately as they lay in bed. "My worst enemy." She stated, pressing her forehead to Irelia's own. "My greatest love." She added, pausing for a moment; she was always one for the dramatics. "You have been both." Syndra finished, lips pressing softly against Irelia's own.
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long...

She stood atop one of the many cliffs that Ionia offered, she stood and below her she looked upon the first lands. A moment to breath, it was not often she was gifted such a thing. Brilliant aquamarine was gifted with what was acclaimed to be the greatest beauty in the world, a beauty she had protected. Yet, still, it brought her no joy.

She had recalled the days where she would dance upon the cliffs, gazing across the lands and admiring the beauty that life offered. Now all she sees is the land she fought upon, a child born of peace and grown in war. She dances, but she does so involuntarily. Each movement has been ingrained into her, she made it but she felt nothing.

"Xan Irelia."

The words came a foggy whisper to her ears, she almost thought it to be her own mind playing tricks on her. That was until she heard it again, a voice she had not heard before. It was feminine, and it came with a certain edge to it.

"Xan Irelia!"

It was louder this time, and soon Irelia had ceased her dancing. She turned her head, pulled away from the land in front of her and into viewing the woman that sought her attention. "Yes?" She responded, feet shuffling to face the stranger. The woman's features were pale, and it looked as if she had just seen a ghost; perhaps she did.

"Apologies for interrupting, but I did not know who else I would turn to." The stranger spoke, and it was nothing Irelia had not heard before. The blade dancer was often sought after, there were not many within Ionia who did not know about the mark she had left during the Noxian invasion. The conversation already seemed like one Irelia did not wish to have, yet she knew better than to deny her duties to her homeland; no matter the sacrifice.

"What is it?" Irelia questioned, and the woman seemed more frightened than anything. What had gotten her this way? War had an effect on people, but never an effect such as this. "What is your name?" She then added, hoping it would help ease the girl into telling her what was wrong.

"I.. Yes, my name is Sirik." She answered, her tone softening slightly. "I came to you to ask for help." Sirik then began, head bowed in a proper greeting. Perhaps she had jumped the gun a touch too quickly, at the very least Irelia was being patient with her. "It would be with great sincerity I ask you to hear my story, blade dancer. I believe there is a threat greater than any army that has come to our land."

"Sirik." The name sounded familiar, though most did to Irelia. She had fought by so many Ionian's sides, and tales often spread quickly around Ionia to find her ears. She recalled hearing it at least a year or so ago, in a tale involving Fae'lar... Yes, it began to come together in her head. Noxians had occupied it and were drove out, yet something lay beneath it. A beast, Irelia was told, that had slept for many decades. When the war raged upon the land, the beast awoke and it had killed every occupant in Fae'lar and took it for itself.

Curiousity was piqued now, and Irelia nodded her head at the request. "Speak." She finally said, a fine black brow raised to indicate her curiosities.

"I'm certain you have heard tales of Fae'lar-" Sirik began once more, diving right into the story as soon as she was granted permission. "I was there when it happened, my brother and I..." She paused, her features twisted; her grief was clear. "I knew what slept beneath Fae'lar, within Dael'eh Ahira."

"The beast?" Irelia questioned, cutting Sirik off. "You have seen it?"

"It was no beast." Sirik responded, clenching her fist. "It was a woman."

A woman? If it was just a woman that caused threat to Ionia, that seemed far less intimidating than any beast. "And what of her?" Irelia then inquired, stepping forward slightly. What happened at Fae'lar? One woman was to blame for the massive chunk of Ionian soil being taken? There was some doubt, yet her curiosity was not yet sated.

"This woman... She had slept for decades within the Fae'lar, held in a stasis by Ionia itself." Sirik recalled, her gaze met Irelia's own. She knew what she said may be received as untruth with how ridiculous it may seem, yet she hoped only that Irelia would trust her words. "Guarded for the entire time, even the Noxians feared waking her. My brother and I had, well, we had went with the intention of ridding Ionia of this threat for good."

Sirik paused, biting her lip. That day... It haunts her worse than any memory of the war. "When we arrived in Dael'eh Ahira, it seemed a Noxian had followed us. During the fight, I had tried to kill the sleeping woman. Yet..." Sirik unclenched her fist, sighing. "I had failed. In my failure, she was awoken. My brother pleaded with her to help us fight the Noxians, but his begging was met on deaf ears. She spoke in tongues, Ancient Ionian I believe. I do not think she had even understood him before she..."

Irelia stepped forward once more, this was a pain she knew well. The loss of a loved one, she knew now why Sirik had sought her out; she had given everything she could as well to avenge her family. A hand was placed upon Sirik's shoulder, giving a squeeze. "I am sorry for your loss, Sirik." She said sincerely, her tone made clear her own wound that had not yet healed.

Chocolate hues focused onto the hand that had been placed upon her shoulder, Sirik grateful for Irelia's words; yet it did little to ease her own pain. "That is why I have come to you today, blade dancer." She stated, and her tone dripped of a new resolve. "After our encounter, she had taken Fae'lar for herself. Ripped the entirety of it from the ground, and I watched her take it into the skies themselves. Some call it The Celestial Fortress, that is where she resides. I have to you with this so that I may ask that you rid Ionia of her for good."

Irelia had expected the request, and already knew her answer. "The Celestial Fortress... I believe I have heard of it. From what I understand, it is fairly impossible to get inside it." The only known Ionian to have seen it firsthand was The Master of Shadows, as far as Irelia knew. However, tales told that even he had regretted that visit. Now Irelia understood why.

"That is correct." Sirik replied nonchalantly, knowing that would be Irelia's first thought. "Beyond the obvious issue of it being a spec in the skies above, there is the issue that her power now runs through the entirety of it; a good mage can sense it even from the ground below." It seemed she had done her research before seeking Irelia out, knowing that she would have to be able to offer a solution to such a thing in order for Irelia to actually carry out her request.

"That being said, if a mage was able to sense it from below; it is likely that with enough magic they would be able to teleport someone into it." Sirik continued, it was as if she had already had this conversation one hundred times over in her head. She always did like a plan. "That being said, I have already sought after a mage with the ability to do so."

"...You are certain?" Irelia questioned, skepticism dripped from her words. Such a feat seemed impossible, yet if Sirik was sure... She may not fully trust a stranger, but Irelia knew her duty to Ionia. If there was a way of diminishing this threat, she would do so.

"I am." Sirik responded, head nodding firmly. "Every moment since that day I have spent trying to find a way to her, but I know that this is something I cannot do myself. I cannot kill her I... I've failed once, her power is too much. But you, all of Ionia knows of your dance. There would be no one I would trust more to snuff out this demon."

More words that Irelia has heard before, and she knew that soon this conversation would come to a close. "I understand, if this is truly something you believe to be a threat to the first lands then I will do this for you- and Ionia." She responded, a known resolve was clear in her voice. A resolve known throughout Ionia. Certainly, if anyone were able to take on such a threat, it would be the defiant blade.

"For this, I owe you my life, Xan Irelia." Sirik bowed, turning on her heel as soon as she lifted her head. "We have much to do, it is best we leave as soon as we can." She then added, gesturing for Irelia to follow as she began to walk.

"I suppose I should ask before we continue..." Irelia spoke, beginning to follow behind Sirik. "What is this woman's name?"

Sirik paused her steps momentarily, glancing back at Irelia. There was a touch of fear in her eyes. "Syndra."

Irelia nodded, so that would be her new dance partner... Syndra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap, tap, tap…_

It resounded throughout the halls of The Celestial Fortress, the quiet and methodical tapping. The source came from the largest room of the keep, and it sat upon the highest throne. Long, clawlike fingers tapping against the arm of her chair.

It was getting worse.

Atop the throne sat Syndra, cheek in the palm of her hand as she leaned against the other side of her chair in what looked to be boredom. She stared into the darkest shadows of The Celestial Fortress, little light finding it's way inside her home. She was deep in thought, tapping her fingers mindlessly to an old Ionian tune she had heard in her youth.

It was getting worse.

It chanted like a mantra in her head, but the voice became quieter each passing day. It was soft, almost childlike in its tone. It was her own voice, the voice she had before power infested her soul when she was a child. But it was beginning to be drowned out, and it became more evident when she spoke aloud; her words now laced with that same power.

Lavender hues peered down at the fingers that tapped against her throne, noting their blackened appearance. Her nails had become more reminiscent of claws, tips a dark almost completely black purple. That was not all, the horn like headdress was not simply a fashion statement now. The horns themselves were beginning to attach, no longer fully retracting into the gem.

It was getting worse.

The voice repeated, yet it no longer caused as much anxiety as it once did. Syndra was beginning to accept it, allowing corruption to take hold. She was too tired to fight it, too angry to resist it. Perhaps claws were a good look for her, she pondered over the thought.

This was what they wanted, is it not? Syndra had been caged and treated like a beast her entire life, abandoned like a dog that had become too feral to be domesticated. Now she truly is becoming the monster she was told she was, the thought both amused and sickened her. Was this really all there was?

It had been so long, Syndra hardly kept track at this point. How many months had passed since she regained her freedom? She could not recall. Who was the last person she had spoken to? The pesky shadow users, seeking her out for her power. Another annoyance.

Syndra sighed, head lulling back against her throne. She could not think, thusly she could not plan. In her study sat intricate details of her plots for revenge against Ionia, yet recently she could not even pay attention to that. Shs felt violent, she felt anger, and in her, the quieted voice sang for company that never came.

Her head throbbed, pain struck at the front most part of it; a pain she had become accustomed to. Her clawed fingers trailed heavily against the arm of the chair, a screeching of the metal below them being heard as she did so. Syndra did not hear it, her senses had been numbed months ago to such things.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Syndra chanted aloud, each one louder than the next. It hurt, it ate at her; piece by piece. Her power was becoming too much for her physical form, the corruption allowing it control over her; she was becoming too weak to fight it off.

Syndra soon slouched forward, face buried into the palms of her hands. Why? Why? Why? Why could she not control it… It frustrated her beyond belief, and it was breaking her mental stability more than the voice in the back of her head wished to admit.

Help.

Syndra heard the voice cry for it, but possessed no trust to ask for it. Anybody, but nobody. What little remained of her heart would break to be used again and thrown to the side. She would not allow it, but she craved it. Someone, no one. She could not trust them, they were always out for her power.

There was little joy to be had in this life, living like this. She sat, Queen of an empty castle. Sovereign of power she cannot control, a power that consumes her body and mind.

Syndra, however, was an ambitious woman. To live to know that she may seek revenge on all that wronged her, that drove her beyond this pain. When she became like this, there was a resolve that was woke with in her. Spite and hate burned deeply in her soul, both corrupting her power but fighting against it.

A cackle would pass by darkened lips, and it soon deepened into an almost feral laugh. She threw her head back, hands removed from her face and slammed down against either side of her throne. This lasted several moments before it abruptly ended, and her features became stoic once more.

"How foolish." Syndra mused, voice laced in power. She stood now, fingers combing through ivory stands as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "To think I would allow you to control me. Pathetic." She spoke to an empty room, her words only meant for her own ears.

Step by step, her heels clicked down the steps of the throne. "Such a waste of time." Time Syndra was supposed to be used planning, researching and plotting the downfall of Ionia. It was her only goal, her obsession. She did not care if she died doing so, she would ensure that her plans succeed.

Syndra darted across the hallways of The Celestial Fortress, finding her way into her study. She waved her hand, door slamming shut from magic behind her. The walls of the fairly large room were lined with information, methodically placed exactly where Syndra wished it to be. There were books scattered everywhere, in piles and often open.

In such a little time, Syndra learned so much. She had taught herself common in order to understand the readings within the books, quickly it became known to her tongue. She read the history of Ionia, what she missed and what has happened now that she was awake. She knows of the current state of disarray amongst Ionia, and she believes it to be her strongest advantage.

A nation divided, Syndra could not ask for any better opportunity. War ravaged this land, and Syndra intends to do the same; though stronger than any Noxian army. Her power ached to be used for destruction, seeking revenge for what had happened. Show people the suffering this land offers, and then strip them of it.

Syndra sat, lavender hues scanned eagerly along her studies. It would never grow old, she adored to learn; expanding her knowledge more and more with every sitting. It empowered her just as much as any magic could, to know is to possess a power beyond physical comprehension. It was through this she began to learn spells, ways to utilize her abilities beyond simple displays of incredible power.

Syndra knew now how to materialize objects, including that of dark matter; incredibly dangerous to the touch. She had learned elementals as well, fire being one of her favorites due to its destructive force. With the magic that runs through her veins, Syndra knew she could do so much if only she possessed the knowledge to do so.

She spent most of her time seated in her study, and the rest of it venturing out of the island in search of new knowledge. Hours and hours at a time did she spend in front of her studies, and today was no different. The pain numbed and all she could do was focus on the information in front of her, soaking in every detail.

Minutes passed, and then hours. Syndra lost track of when she had began, and was only pulled out of her trance when she felt something. Someone. Wait. Someone was here?

Her head perked up, lavender hues widened in surprise. The Celestial Fortress was held afloat by her magic, a gem held in the middle flowed her power through every inch of the island. It linked to her, and with that she was able to feel anyone who dare step foot upon its land. Which was not often, Syndra made a point of not making it easy for anyone to be able to get to The Celestial Fortress.

Yet, still, it seemed people would worm their way up here. How obnoxious.

She rubbed her eyes, muscles tensed in annoyance. But who was to say? Perhaps it would serve to be entertaining, or provide valuable information for her. Syndra soon stood from her seat, rolling her shoulders. She snapped her fingers, teleporting herself back to her throne room.

Syndra came with a gust of wind to appear before her throne, seating herself atop it once more. Lavender hues watched the entrance intently, and she crossed one leg over the other as she awaited her little intruder.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

The tapping of her clawed fingers began once more, impatiently hitting against the arm of her throne. Her glare evident as her guest took some time directing themselves through her home, as if cautious of what might happen. Smart, they should be. Syndra adored striking such fear into others.

Soon the large doors of her throne room opened, Syndra leaning forward and straightening her posture. She sought to look as regal as was allowed, as threatening as one would be atop a throne of swords. The only thing that broke the darkness of the room was her eerie lavender hues, and the glow of the gem in the center most part of her headdress.

She snapped her fingers, purple flames lit up the entire room with an almost unnatural light. "Intruder." Her corrupted voice broke the silence, venom dripped from her tone. "All this effort to arrive in my home, and waste my time. If I were a kind woman, I would offer you a moment to leave before it is too late."

Clawed fingers became lit with a lavender hue, and soon an orb began to form just above her palm.

"Unfortunately, I am not a kind woman."

And it was much too late.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet.

Awkwardly so, at this point. For a couple of hours now Irelia following behind Sirik, only stopping now and again for water. The other woman was not much for talk, Irelia noted. Not that the dancer minder too much, she took the offered silence as time to ponder.

Sirik moved with such intent that it was clear where her thoughts lay, with the witch in the floating castle. There was a point during this journey that Irelia questioned her resolve to help this woman, she wondered if she even could. A woman who lifted the entirety of Fae'lar into the air and keep it there... Certainly Irelia has faced powerful magic, but she wondered how powerful this woman actually was.

The thought did not last long, however. Irelia had faced worse odds, and she would face them again. No one offered her peace after her family was killed, the least she could do was offer such peace to this woman who sought her out. Conviction filled her heart, Irelia would stand against whatever powers lay within The Celestial Fortress.

After that thought passed, her mind drifted to her family as it often did. Irelia would find herself daydreaming, fantasizing about a life where she returned home from the Placidium and her family was there to greet her. Where she took up no blade, she grew alongside her siblings and danced across the lands for people to view and enjoy.

Irelia recalled when she danced before the violence, the look upon strangers faces as they admired the beauty in it and the gleeful words they offered her. Happiness. That is what Irelia once gave with her dance, yet now it was only fear or bloodthirst. She was taught by her O-ma that violence was never an answer, yet Irelia made it one. She had no choice, and soon it seemed she became it; a beacon for it amongst the rebels.

It spoiled her daydreams, and soon Irelia simply zoned out for the rest of the walk. She just followed behind Sirik like a little soldier, marching to her next battle. Another hour passed, yet it only felt like a few minutes.

"We're here."

The words broke the silence, and Irelia snapped back to attention. Aquamarine orbs scanned the area Sirik had led them to, a small cabin in the forest. It was small, and it seemed to have been there for quite some time now. The nearby forest had begun to grow onto the housing, foliage almost disguising it. If one were not looking for it, they may have simply passed it by without a second thought.

"Where are we?" Irelia questioned, glancing around. She really had no clue, she had lost track of any mental mapping along the way.

"The mage I spoke of- this is his home." Sirik responded, approaching the door and beckoning Irelia forward. Sirik had been here before, and had an almost casual approach as she knocked upon the door and opened it without answer; like she was visiting an old friend.

Irelia simply followed, a touch of caution in her steps. This was, of course, still a stranger and she did not know where she was. As Irelia began to enter the cabin, the first thing she noticed was the smell. The stench was pungent, seeming to be that of earth and magic- and everything in between. The most noticeable smell was the mold, likely from the forest beginning to form around the building. She tried not to scrunch her nose in disgust, but she found it impossible.

"You'll get used to it." Sirik stated as she noted Irelia's response, closing the door behind them. In fact, she expected it; she had the same one the first time she had been here. However, over time, Sirik had become accustomed to the scent. She barely even noticed it now, instead if almost felt welcomed. She had spent many an hour in this cabin, searching for a way to make it inside The Celestial Fortress. It was no easy task, and it took quite a few visits to find a spell.

The words brought Irelia no comfort with her entrance, if the smell was not enough than the mess that lays before her would be. Irelia far preferred things at least a touch organized, and this home was very much the opposite. Shelves upon shelves were scattered with potions, books, and what she assumed to be ingredients. The shelving was packed, and that was made clear by the scattered objects across tables and the floor. There were uncleaned stains, and even grass began to grow through the floorboards. Was it even livable?

There was a moment Irelia had begun to regret her decision, but the thought was soon interrupted by a rustling from a room near the back of the cabin. "Sirik, is that you now?" Came what seemed to be an older voice, but certainly none like Irelia had ever heard before. What emerged with those words was a hunched elderly gentleman, covered in a tattered cloak.

"Oh, Sirik! You'd been gone so long I was beginning to worry..." The man commented, and he scurried his way up to Sirik. He looked upon her with affection, and then soon cast his gaze to Irelia. "Is this her now? Oh, she is much prettier in person." He complimented, returning his gaze upon Sirik and leaning in slightly. "And scarier." He whispered teasingly, knowing Irelia could hear him.

"Ah, um, yes. This is her." Sirik commented, hand behind her head awkwardly. She never did get used to the mans odd ways. "This is Irelia, the blade dancer I spoke of." She turned to Irelia, gesturing her hand at the man. "And Irelia, this is Marvin. He is the mage I spoke of." She explained, turning her attention back to Marvin.

Well, he may not be the cleanest man, but he was amusing nonetheless. Irelia's lip twitched upwards slightly, feeling a bit more welcomed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marvin." Irelia spoke politely, bowing her head in greeting. "I have heard much about you." She hasn't, but she wished to be as kind as possible with a man supposedly teleporting her several miles into the air.

"Oh yes! I have been looking forward to meeting you." Marvin replied in his silly little tone, quite the eccentric man indeed. "Excuse the mess. I did not intend to clean before you came here, really. But excuse it nonetheless." He cackled at his own jesting, and soon turned his back and shuffled his way to something else that caught his attention. "Now! As for teleporting you..."

Right to business it seemed, Irelia watched Marvin with furrowed brows. "Are you sure about this...?" She whispered quietly to Sirik, uncertainty clear in her tone. Why wouldn't she be a touch skeptical? He was definitely... Odd. He was not what Irelia envisioned in a powerful mage, not at all.

"Yes, apart from the sovereign herself, I have yet to meet a mage more powerful than Marvin." Sirik responded just as quietly, understanding of Irelia's skepticism. But she knew better than anyone what Marvin was capable of.

That statement only made Irelia more skeptical, she wondered if Syndra was all that scary if this was someone that Sirik considered powerful. "I see." She responded hesitantly, keeping such thoughts to herself. She was too far in now to really not do this, and... Well, Irelia would give Marvin a chance.

"Here it is, here it is!" Marvin chanted victoriously, now skittering back over to the two women with a book in hand. He also held a map out proudly, many markings upon it that made no sense to Irelia. "This is it! Now we just have to find that damned castle... Oh, dear." He continued, more talking to himself than either Irelia or Sirik. He continued to babble something or another under his breath.

"Yes, it should being approaching shortly." Sirik commented, glancing at the clock. "The locations it travels are... Fairly random. Yet I've been watching long enough that I note it goes in a particular pattern. That is why I sought you out today, I knew it would approach Marvin's home in the late afternoon." She then explained, turning her head to Irelia. "It works out well."

Marvin perked then, turning his attention to Irelia. "Yes, yes, yes. It all worked out. Listen, child! There are some things you must know about this island before you go." He stated, turning to dig through a nearby box. "The island's gravity despite being so high, it is due to the massive amounts of power it possesses. Now! Once you are up there, I can only bring you back down if you are standing where I initially sent you." He explained, lifting out a emerald pendant from the box and offering it to Irelia.

Irelia took it with hesitance, eying it carefully. "What is this?"

"That is what you will use to tell me when you are ready to come back down! Bah! Were you even listening?" Marvin responded, a touch of annoyance in his tone. "Now, child, you must understand- whatever is up there is more powerful than anything I have ever encountered. I can feel its magic from here. So, that being said-" His tone became harsh. "I need you to-"

Irelia was expecting some sort of warning, and her muscles tensed.

"To gather me some of the foliage! I'm certain you will have time, just collect a few rocks or grass. Whatever you can. I wish to study it! Oh, it would be quite marvelous..." Marvin finished, a grin plastered on his features. Sirik rolled her eyes at that, but it was the only reason she had gotten him to agree to do this for her and help her with studying the entire thing.

"Um... Yes, I suppose I can do that." Irelia responded, a bit confused but there was no real reason not to agree. Mages... Always so strange.

"Good, good. Now, let us prepare." Marvin stated cheerfully, skittering off once more and beckoning the two women with him. "Come, we do not wish to miss our opportunity!" He continued to grin, excited to attempt the spell that he had found. No, he did not test it yet. But that was fine, it was good- for research. It should work, anyway. If not, oh well. Sirik will just have to find another warrior.

Irelia followed behind the man, as did Sirik. They were led into the back most part of the cabin, the room barely lit if not for a few candles. Azure hues scanned the room she entered, but were quickly distracted by a impatient tug on her arm.

"Come now, no dilly dallying!" Marvin stated, pulling Irelia along and putting her in the glowing circle that lay in the center of the room. "It is almost time. Now, listen once more, child!" He added, stepping back and facing Irelia from outside the circle. "You must remain perfectly still, you and those blades of yours. If you move I may end up sending you there missing a limb or two, it is in your best interest." He warned. "And make certain you stay exactly where you are in the center of the circle, it is for accuracy. if you are off I could be sending you flying back to the ground."

Irelia simply nodded, a touch of worry etched upon her features. She tucked her arms to her side, and pressed her legs firmly together; even her mantle of blades tucked itself close to her back. She looked to Sirik for reassurance, and even when it was given from the other's gaze, she did not feel much better. It simply seemed off, doing such a dangerous task for a stranger. But she had to, it was her duty... Right?

"Very good! Now, prepare yourself. It approaches." Marvin stated rather ominously, and Irelia nodded in understanding. He soon opened the book in his hand, and his fingers began to glow. He was preparing himself, readying his magic to cast this powerful spell. "It is time!" He announced abruptly, beginning to chant words that Irelia could not even begin to understand.

Slowly, Irelia began to feel her form dissipate, and there was a sense of panic that filled her. Marvin's words echoed in her mind- don't move, don't move, don't move. She really wanted to, her instincts said to run. But knowing the consequences, Irelia did not move an inch. However, a nervous sweat did begin to appear just above her brow. Not many things did make Irelia nervous, but this... Well, how could you not be?

"Irelia." Sirik spoke, gazing softly upon Irelia. "Good luck and... Thank you."

Irelia did not want to move, or even speak, while the spell continued; yet the words were well received. She did not care about being the hero, but at times it was nice to just... Receive thanks for her sacrifice. It was not something she lay awake at night wishing for, but it was better than nothing. At the very least, it made her feel human, not just a weapon for people to use.

Soon Irelia felt her entire form dissipate, and she could not help but close her eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, she soon felt connection to her form once more. Aquamarine orbs opened as she exhaled, and she soon found herself alone- and outside. A breeze hit her, long obsidian strands blowing in the wind. Taking another breath, Irelia noted the air felt... Heavier; threatening, even.

Regaining her stream of thought, she looked around. It was completely different from where she once had been, it caused her to feel a touch of dizziness. Despite the sun still being out, the area around her felt... Dark. Unnaturally so, yet it clashed well with the dead land before her. It made her uneasy, yet she still made sure to make note of what it looked like.

Glancing down, Irelia noted the concrete platform she stood in and the tall walls before her. It seemed to be the courtyard, making her next destination an easy guess. Her blades withdrew from its crest, and she began to slowly make her way forward. The tall walls of the courtyard swallowed her, and in the middle of it all sat two large doors.

Irelia continued to move forward, noting the structural damage of the building before even entering it. Each crack in the wall, of which there were several, held an eerie purple glow to them. It was true, this woman's magic- it ran through every vein of this island. The thought itself was intimidating enough, even without having seen this 'Syndra' yet.

That would change very soon as Irelia reached the doors, her hand placed against one and pushing. Despite how massive they were, they opened with ease; it was as if they were inviting her inside. That made her shiver, and her guard rose. Someone knew she was here, and she could guess who that someone is.

Purple flames decorate the grandiose room before her, leading to the farthest wall of the room. Irelia's eyes following them, all the way until the end and then they landed upon the centerpiece of the room. A throne. It seemed to be made of melted weapons, what seemed to be hundreds of swords sticking out of the top of the chair. Noxian weapons, she noted, she'd seen them enough times to distinguish them even from so far away.

But that was hardly the most intimidating part of it. No, what the real threat of it was the woman that sat upon it. Syndra. Before Irelia could even take in the sight of this woman, she began to speak.

"Intruder." Syndra spoke, and her voice was nothing like anything Irelia could imagine. Every syllable coated with power, unimaginable power. Even The Grand General of Noxus did not scare Irelia with her power, but this... This was something else.

"All this effort to arrive in my home, and waste my time. If I were a kind woman, I would offer you a moment to leave before it is too late."

Irelia stood ready at that, taking it as an immediate threat. Muscles flexed, tension high. Aquamarine focused intently on Syndra's form... Claws, horns, and sharp teeth... What was this woman...?

"Unfortunately, I am not a kind woman."

It was then Irelia understood Sirik's fear, and her toes curled into the ground beneath her. This was no woman, this was the devil itself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to breath.

That was the first thing Irelia had noticed, it became incredibly hard to steady her breathing. Aquamarine focused on the woman a top the throne, examining her closely as she began to step forward. It was hard to move, she knew that would effect her dance later on. It was just as the mage had said, the gravity weighed down on her like chains.

She would simply have to try harder.

She made her way to the end of the staircase leading to the top of the throne, blades following behind her. It was now that Irelia could gather a better look of the woman, and there was a known disgust that filled her features. "What are you?" Irelia questioned, not expecting an answer. An Ionian, Syndra... She was still an Ionian, wasn't she? Why was she like this?

She spent too much time pondering over it, she lost her guard. To her side, Irelia felt something hit her hard and quickly. It threw her back slightly, causing her to lose her footing and her wind. She refused to fall down, catching herself. The dancer looked to see what had hit her, a dark sphere laying close to where she had been knocked over.

"You have come all the way up here just to stare?" Syndra taunted, her hand waving passively at the warrior. "I suppose I cannot blame you, but it is hardly worth dying over."

Irelia scoffed, regained her footing and glaring up at the woman. "Where did you go wrong? Is there anything redeemable in you? It's time to find out." Irelia spoke more to herself than Syndra, disappointment clear in her tone. The words were only met with a mocking laugh, and yet another of those spheres being thrown towards her. This time, she dodged it.

This was when Syndra stood, tilting her head and waving her hand once more. Was that a smile upon her face? Why did she seem... Amused? A gust of wind would vanish her form, reappearing in front of Irelia. "Quite feisty, aren't you?" Syndra commented, and it earned a swipe from Irelia's blades. They missed, vanishing right through her form only for her to appear behind Irelia to speak again. "Not very smart though."

Irelia's brows furrowed, her blades cutting through the illusion once more. "Is this what you will rely on- tricks?" She growled, beginning to become frustrated. Normally it would have taken more to do so, but without a way to ease her breathing it was far more difficult to keep calm. Where was the real one? Was that the real one? She scanned the room, and on the far end she would find Syndra's image once more.

The Sovereign floated almost lazily in the air, one leg crossed over another in a laying position. "It would be cruel if I did not give you a chance, hm?" She waved once more, making it clear this was nothing more than a game for her. However, there was curiosity in her gaze. Now that Syndra was a touch closer to the woman, she recognized her. The dance, the blades, that crest... She had seen it somewhere before in her studies.

The audacity of this woman was beyond Irelia, yet she was getting away with it. Still, now, with her target in sight, Irelia quickly moved forward in an attempt to dash towards the woman. As she ran forward, she noted yet another sphere laying dormant on the ground before her. She then looked to Syndra, her eyes glowing an eerie purple... She was casting a spell. She put the pieces together quickly, and gathering her blades in front of her, and as expected, the sphere she had noted slammed into her as she was dashing forward.

The blades had braced her blow, and she was knocked back to where she once was without much harm. She was cautious in breaking her defiant dance, azure hues peaking from behind the blades to see if Syndra was beginning to cast another spell. She was... But what? Irelia could not hold this position forever, and soon she would be met with an answer as she was forced to drop her blades back into a fighting stance.

Around her and scattered across the floor were those damned spheres again, blocking any movement she could make to get to Syndra. Now, if history was any tell, Irelia could guess what was to come next. One by one the spheres began to launch at her, and Irelia could all but dance around them. She would dodge one and then another would come soon after, and the weight of the air did not make it any easier to do so.

It was getting to become tiring very quickly, and through her skewed vision she was able to see Syndra seemed rather... Unaffected by the use of power. In fact, it seemed like she was having fun with it. Was she playing with her? Had Irelia been dodging or Syndra simply missing? She would not drop her guard again in pondering what this woman's intentions were, but to think that she gained pleasure from making Irelia squirm like this... It sent a shiver down her spine.

Syndra watched the woman dance around her spheres with amusement, and met Irelia's gaze when it was given to her. "Oh, you've noticed have you?" She mused, eyebrows raised slightly. It was true, Syndra had been toying with Irelia. "Clever one, and quite fast. You remind me of someone else who came here." Zed. Yes, the man was quick as well- but even his shadows were not much a match for Syndra.

Irelia grew tired of these games, mentally and physically. Had she not been out of breath, she may have snapped back a remark at Syndra. Yet those words have been lost, and it had become so hard to breath. Focus. She needed to focus. What could she do here? Her eye twitched, and idea formulated in her head. She could not simply stand here dancing in the middle of these spheres forever, but what if she danced on them?

Irelia made a short leap into the air, her feet pressing along the spheres carefully as to not lose balance. Her eyes focused clear on her target, and she put all her remaining energy into moving as quickly as she could to dash towards Syndra. It was her only chance, it seemed, to ever get close to the woman. Her blades drawn, she grunted as she slashed them forward to where Syndra had been floating.

It was too late for Syndra to react, she did not expect Irelia to be able to do such a thing. The orbs themselves hurt to touch, did it not bother her feet? The dancer seemed able to dance through the pain, and it was then that Syndra knew what the woman had planned. As Irelia dashed forward, Syndra pushed back with her magic. The blades made contact, but only briefly. They sliced along Syndra's arm, and soon a deep obsidian blood began to seep from the newly created wound.

"You!" Syndra's eyes widened, fingers clenched into fists. Her eyes possessed a stronger glow within them, her deformities growing in her rage. "How could you... Why would you." She hissed in pain, and the spheres disappeared from around Irelia. Syndra sent a wave of magic upon the dancer, halting the woman completely from her movements. "You will regret that." She growled, slamming Irelia against a nearby pillar.

The dancer was stunned, she tried to move her limbs but they refused to react. What was this? She felt herself choking on her own breaths, and soon she felt her whole body being smashed against a hard surface. She could not do anything, nothing... The last time she had felt so helpless was when she returned to her village after the Noxians had attacked it. She groaned loudly in pain, blood beginning to pool in her mouth. Was this the end?

Syndra did it again, this time to the opposing pillar. "Pathetic." She began to walk forward, feet landing upon the ground so she may look upon Irelia from where she had her hung in the air. "You really think you were going to win? To believe I would even give you a real chance." Syndra taunted, and she brought Irelia closer to her. She examined the woman closely now, and recollection came to her of where she recognized her from.

"Xan Irelia." Syndra spoke once more, reaching forward to run a clawed finger along Irelia's cheek. "To believe it took me so long to figure it out, that crest of yours was quite the giveaway... How foolish of me to have taken so long to recognize you." Irelia groaned out a response, and she was met with the finger pressing against her lips. "Save your breath, dear. You will be needing it."

She could not keep this up much longer, she knew this. Irelia felt faint, her body weak and pained. It was shameful, she could not move and she could not breath. She could not even keep her eyes open, lids suddenly becoming heavy. There was a sense of panic, dread filling her body. Her eyes shut, and with words she thought to be her last, she spoke. "...Spirit...why...?"

Then, there was darkness.

As soon as those eyes fluttered shut, Syndra released her magic. Moving her arm, she winced in pain. "Ugh." She spat, and she waved her hand over the wound that Irelia had left. The injury slowly began to seal itself, leaving a darkened scar in its wake. She was not particularly versed in healing magics, and this was the best she could do for now.

The she directed her attention downwards, the collapsed form of Irelia laying up the ground. "What am I to do with you." Syndra muttered under her breath, kneeling down to stare upon the woman. She was alive, just barely. If Syndra left her there, which she was quite tempted to- she would surely die. But Irelia could prove of use to Syndra, couldn't she? With her position in Ionia, certainly the dancer was quite important. This was a very clear opportunity, one Syndra did not wish to miss.

Syndra gather Irelia up in her magic once more, this time not quite as... Suffocating. She would carry her down the hallways of The Celestial Fortress, and into what seemed to be a bedroom. It was oddly less messy than the rest of the fortress, everything fairly organized with the bed made in a bedspread of fine Shuriman silks. It was pristine, really. This was mostly due to Syndra often not sleeping, and when she did, it was often because she passed out in her study or on her throne from refusing to do so sooner.

Syndra waved her hand, delicately laying Irelia upon the bed. Quite the awkward situation, trying to save the person you were just trying to kill. Fingers moved awkwardly to remove the (now slightly cracked) armor that wrapped around Irelia, which caused more than a few curses to pass by Syndra's lips. Who designed this? It hardly seemed logical.

It took a bit of time, but she was soon able to remove it from Irelia's form. Next came the clothing, which was (thank the gods) much easier than the armor had been. This made it far easier to assess the damage Syndra had caused, and upon seeing it, she would admit a touch of guilt touched her heart for ensuing such destruction. It was not that she had never killed, it was simply that she had never seen what she had done.

She destroyed, then she moved on. There was never a time where Syndra overstayed, assessing what she had done. The voice in the back of her head spoke then, and though it was quiet, Syndra heard it clearly. "Look what you've done." The childlike voice stated, tone lecturing. "Look what we've done." Shame. She felt... Shame.

Lavender hues softened slightly, the dark aura around her lessening. Another piece of her told her that Irelia came to her, came to her to fight her and that she deserved any pain that was inflicted. "It wasn't even a fair fight, was it?" The voice chided. "You knew she did not stand a chance." Syndra did know that, it was true. But the point that Irelia perhaps deserved it, coming to her like this... That was also true.

No.

The voice was right, and perhaps... What she had done was not right.

Syndra shook her head, raising her hands over Irelia's injuries. Without any clothing in the way, it made it far easier to cast a healing spell upon the woman. It was still very obvious Syndra was no expert at healing something with her magic, but it would do the trick to, at the very least, keep Irelia alive. Though it hardly healed all the damage, and knowing this, Syndra would get up to go search for old medical supplies that were kept in the fortress while the Noxians had occupied it.

It was not hard, during her many years in the temple she had learned every room fairly well. She knew what each room hid within them, and she simply did not wish to take the time to clean most of them out; leaving the old belongings of past owners within most of the rooms. That being said, it did not take long for her to return to Irelia with bandages and the like.

Syndra lifted Irelia into a sitting position with her magic, making it far easier to work her hands around the dancer's form with the bandages she had brought. Fortunately, most of the damage was to Irelia's upper half, and her armor had taken quite a few of the blows for her. This was... Awkward. Yes, quite so. Syndra was never this close to someone, and that was a choice on her part.

She was not one for touch, she did not like to be touched and she did not like touching others. To be forced to touch a stranger like this, she abhorred it. At some point during the beginnings of her putting the bandages upon Irelia, she was tempted to give up and just let the woman die. She didn't, obviously. But Syndra was very tempted by the thought.

Over time, it grew to not be... As bad. There was some sort of peace in knowing that Irelia was not actually conscious to feel the touches or to touch her back, and that made Syndra's anxieties about the act ease slightly. When Syndra would tighten a bandage too much, she would feel Irelia move slightly in protest. Though it caught her off guard the first time, she supposed that was a good thing, right? That Irelia could feel it, at least a bit?

Her touch was oddly gentle, making sure that her deformed fingers did not end up hurting Irelia more. Syndra had noted they began to recede slightly as she continued the actions, making it so she could move quicker without consequence of harming Irelia. Well, that's why she assumed the claws had been dulled.

With one last wrap around Irelia's arm, Syndra was done. The bandages covered quite a bit of Irelia's upper torso, covering her enough so that Syndra felt no guilt in not bothering to dress her again. The first time was such a pain, and she had done more than enough for this woman now. She did, however, offer Irelia the luxury of tucking her comfortably into the blankets of the bed and allowing her to rest.

Syndra looked down upon the unconscious woman, pondering all that she could do with such a pawn in her hands. Irelia held half of Ionia's allegiances, Syndra knew this. She was their leader, that is what she had read, at least. She was as talented as they say, Syndra could not recall anyone ever landing a blow on her. Yet, Irelia did so. It may have almost cost her her life, but she did had done it.

Still, there was much to do. Knowing that Irelia was now in her possession, Syndra also knew that this was the time for action. She wandered off to her study as she often did, collecting her books and her papers. She dragged them all into her room, continuing her work by the bedside as she awaited patiently for Irelia to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

c5

Eyes snapped open, meeting an unfamiliar ceiling. Her head throbbed and her vision was fuzzy, a sense of panic immediately overtook her like she had just woke from a nightmare. What happened? Irelia could not recall, eyes shutting tightly as she tried to remember.

The Sovereign... Yes, she had come to kill Syndra. Was that all a dream? The pain she felt as she tried to sit up told her it wasn't, a groan escaping her lips. Aquamarine orbs looked down to examine her body, her armor and her fabrics were gone; now replaced with bandages.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

That voice was familiar, yet... Wasn't? Irelia turned her head, gaze immediately finding that of Syndra's own. She looked the woman up and down, there was something different about her now than there was when she fought her. Her fingers were not as sharp, not as long as they once were. The horns of her headpiece were not nearly as long, either. When Irelia looked upon Syndra now, her humanity was much more... Noticeable.

"Has anyone ever told you staring is rude?" Syndra commented, nose in a book. Her lap and the surrounding area was covered in papers and books, she noted that one upon the ground looked newer than the rest. It was opened, and the page it had been on possessed a familiar family crest; her own.

Wait.

Her blades.

Irelia searched for them, looking around the room and then trying to call upon them with her soul. She was met with no reaction, and it only caused her panic to worsen. It had been so long since she had been without them, she felt... Empty, alone. They were often her only company.

"They are in a safe place." Syndra caught on quickly, knowing what Irelia searched for. "As is the rest of your belongings, dear."

"Why are you doing this?!" Irelia snapped back, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Her voice was cracked, throat dry from days of slumber without any liquids. She was irritated, confused, and felt like some sort of... Caged animal. "Why would you... Why would you not just kill me? ...Why heal me?" She then asked, her tone softening slightly.

"You are more use alive than dead, dear." Syndra responded simply, shutting the book in her lap. Irelia's words caused a stinging sensation in Syndra's chest, one she did not often feel. The dancer looked so pathetic, almost disappointed Syndra kept her alive. Was this guilt?

For several seconds, Irelia glared daggers into the woman, mostly because she did not have her literal daggers to do so. But when she received no response, she sighed defeatedly and fell down on the pillow behind her. "Sirik was right, you really are a monster." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Sirik?" Syndra mimicked, tilting her head curiously. "Hm..." She thought back on the name, it ringed a bell. "Who?" She questioned, eying Irelia curiously. It would bother her relentlessly if she did not know.

"Yes, Sirik. I... You don't even know her name?" Irelia responded, offense clear in her tone. "You take her family from her, kill her brother right before her eyes and you have not even the compassion to learn her name?" Irelia scoffed, groaning as she sat up once more so that she may face Syndra properly. Now she was invested in the conversation, annoyed by Syndra's cruel reaction.

Syndra seemed to sit in thought for a moment, but was able to catch on quickly to what Irelia was referring to. "Oh yes, the woman I woke to with her hands to my throat." Syndra responded, her tone deepening slightly. "And you seek to defend her? Oh, Syndra! How cruel of you to attack people who came to end your life!" She mocked, the edges of her lips pulling down into a frown.

"You were a thre-"

"You were a threat to Ionia! Yes, yes. I know what you all think, and you are right to do so. I am a threat, I am glad to be a threat. I hope I scare you." Syndra growled, cutting off Irelia's words. She seemed angry now, but not violent. Defensive, if anything. Years of solitude had given her time to think back on her childhood, realizing how she was wronged.

"Why..." Irelia paused, rubbing her forehead. "Why didn't you take their offer? Why kill them?" Her voice dulled its aggression, she felt almost bad for making assumptions of Syndra now. Despite her threats, Irelia could hear a feeling beneath it all that left it empty. Sadness, that was what it was. Irelia knew it well, like an old friend.

"Offer?" Syndra spat, almost offended at the term. "I did not even understand what they had said to me, and even if I knew what I knew now, I would have still not accepted. They seek to kill me, then upon seeing my power, they suddenly wish me to fight their wars for them? They only wanted me for my power, not for me. Do you know what it is like to be treated as only a weapon?"

Irelia did, more than anyone. She recalled her childhood, when her name brought talk of her beautiful dance and her kind soul. Now what does the name Xan Irelia bring? Talk of violence, the rebellion, the arm she ripped from a man's torso. "...Yes. Actually, I do." She answered, knowing that it was not a question meant for response.

Syndra seemed taken aback by the response, not sure what to say. She would not expect someone like Irelia to understand her, yet... She did? There was no argument back, only a solemn understanding of Syndra's words. She had no clue what to say, so she steered the topic away from it. "You're thirsty, yes?" Syndra shoved her books to the side, standing up. "I will go get you something to drink."

"Ah, um... Thank you." Irelia responded, finding it more than strange to thank someone who put her into this position. As Syndra left, Irelia sighed and took a moment to look at her surroundings. It was much nicer than the rest of The Celestial Fortress, and the bed strangely comfortable.

There were paintings on the wall, none of which she recognized. There was a signature in the corner... Were they made by Syndra herself? Irelia would hate to admit it, but they were impressive. She always had a fondness for the arts, she recalled painting in her youth with her mother and O-ma. The memory brought the briefest smile to her face.

Irelia turned her head as she heard Syndra reenter the room, a small tray in her hands contained water and what seemed to be salmon. It was burnt, Irelia could smell it from where she lay. However, she really did not care, she was quite hungry at this point and anything would do.

Syndra placed it by the bedside, and Irelia moved to grab the meal. A groan of pain was elicited from her, but she did not particularly feel good about Syndra feeding her. It continued for awhile, Irelia barely able to bring the food to her face. She glanced at Syndra, embarrassment in her features. She still wouldn't ask.

"This is pathetic." Syndra commented, subtle as always. "Let me help you, I don't want to watch this any further." She stated, already scooting closer to Irelia's bedside.

Just for that Irelia wanted to deny the offer, but her stomach said otherwise. She had been surprised Syndra even offered, truth be told. She thought Syndra would take joy in seeing her struggle, knowing she did this to her... But perhaps the other was not as sadistic as Irelia first thought.

"Um. Yes, I could use your help." Irelia stated, the awkwardness of the situation very clear in her tone. "...Thanks." Again, so strange thanking someone who was literally the cause of her current issues.

"Right." Came the lackluster reply, Syndra soon moving to grab the tray. She cut the fish into small portions, stabbing through a piece of it and offering it to Irelia's lips. Eager to finally eat, Irelia took it without hesitation. Syndra gave Irelia a moment to eat it, and then swiftly offered forth the glass of water to wash it down.

It was so strange. So, so very strange. Irelia noted how intimate this seemed, at least intimate considering who was doing it with her. The food was awful, her body ached, and this was likely the strangest turn of events she could have imagined upon being sent here. Yet, truth be told, it was... Not entirely unpleasant.

Syndra knew it was strange as well, but she did not want to say it. She was being too nice, wasn't she? She knew she was, and she excused it for the fact she needed Irelia to be alive. It was embarrassing, she felt a heat upon her cheeks. Yet her gaze remained firmly onto Irelia's own, her expression neutral; she did not want to let Irelia know how much this was effecting her.

Irelia took another bite, her gaze shying away slightly from Syndra's own. Did she have to stare so intensely at her? Gods, this only got more awkward as they went. Wait. Is that a touch of pink on Syndra's face? So she felt the same, had she not the restraint Irelia may have laughed at that. She finished the bite she had taken, and she tilted her head at Syndra curiously. She did not want to set the other off, but...

"This is odd, isn't it?" Irelia finally broke the awkward silence, concerned of the reaction she might get. Syndra was clearly a wild card, if the whole situation did not make that clear enough. From almost killing her to nursing her back to health... She really could not guess what was next with this woman.

Syndra seemed a touch taken aback when Irelia spoke, perhaps getting a bit too in her head about the ordeal. "I- Well, yes." Syndra paused, a very brief chuckle escape her lips. "Yes, I suppose it is." She added, and she gather another piece of the fish for Irelia to take. She really did not want to talk about it.

But Irelia did now that she knew she could, the reaction she had gotten from Syndra far from unpleasant. It was almost cute to see such a powerful, supposedly sinister mage, chuckle at such a silly comment. She was too hungry to not accept the food, but ate it quickly only so she could speak once more. "...Can I ask you something?" Irelia questioned, almost regretting asking for permission to do so.

Syndra was tempted to say no, simply dismiss it and move on from the obvious question Irelia wanted to ask. Mostly because she had yet to answer it for herself, but still for some reason she almost... Wanted Irelia to ask it. She assumed, of course, the question being why Syndra was doing this. "Yes." She answered, biting her lip softly in anticipation. She would just tell her she was a pawn, yes. That is it, that is the best way to get passed this.

"Your power..." Irelia began, a touch of anxiety in her tone. "Where is it from...?" It was odd, often Irelia could not feel the magic of another yet Syndra's was so very clear to her. She had been wondering this for some time, yet she gave up on the thought as she assumed it was not one that she would ever figure out. Now that she had Syndra here, seemingly friendly enough; she may as well ask.

"My power?" Syndra seemed taken aback at the question, expecting something else. Her tone was almost defensive, it was not a topic she enjoyed speaking of. A story she hated to recall. "I don't believe I remember... It was many years ago." She lied, very blatantly so. She recalled it clearly, she had been forced to relive it many times. There was a touch of pain that ran through lavender hues, and Syndra glanced away to hide it.

Irelia caught that, the look that Syndra had on her face. It was hard to miss. "Another time, then. When you remember." Irelia responded, glancing at the fish upon Syndra's tray. It was mostly done, and Irelia truthfully could not stand another bite of it. "I think I'm done for now." She then added, trying to change the subject to allow Syndra some relief.

Syndra glanced back towards Irelia, and nodded at the comment. She placed the tray by side, but kept the water close to Irelia's bedside. "...Can I ask you something, now?" Syndra questioned, eying Irelia. She would be lying if she did not say this woman caught her interest, and she felt oddly comfortable with the other's company. It had been a long time since she could just talk to someone, normally and without judgment. Even if Irelia hated her, even if she hated Irelia... This still felt, well, okay. She felt oddly at peace speaking with the other.

"I... Well, yes. I suppose I do owe you one now, don't I?" Irelia responded, leaning back now onto the bed. She did not expect it, but she did not particularly mind either. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon it seemed, and Syndra was proving to not be the absolute worst person to be held captive by. "What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said yes?" Syndra questioned, tilting her head curiously. "To my question from earlier." She did not want to say the statement again, finding it an awkward thing to repeat.

Irelia knew what Syndra spoke of without much context, and she appreciated the fact that the other did not bring it up word for word. The discussion earlier had become quite... Passionate in their own beliefs, and awkward by the end of it. She hadn't even meant to respond the question Syndra had asked, it simply slipped out. Now, she was caught in her own words.

"I... Well." Irelia pondered, trying to think up an answer. Trying to think of the answer, a way to word how she felt. What she said was in the moment, and now that they were no longer in the moment it was... Hard to understand why she said what she said. "...Sometimes I miss when I danced alone. No blades, no violence. Just a dance." Irelia explained, pursing her lips slightly before releasing a sigh. "That is what I meant."

Syndra listened carefully, nodding slightly as Irelia finished. "I understand." She responded, gaze softening slightly. She did understand, at least that voice in the back of her head did. She craved violence for what was done, but the thought of a peaceful life... Well, it was oddly a nice one. At times, Syndra thought of how things would be if things happened differently.

Irelia heard that often, that people understood her sadness. But it was always quite one dimensional, sympathy like she was a lost puppy without her family. They said they understood but truth be told, not many truly did. She was young when it had happened, when she was forced to take up arms for her country. Yet she always pondered what it would be like if Noxus never came, and she was permitted a life where she would be allowed to simply dance freely.

Yet, when Syndra said it, it felt genuine. A known pain was in her features, in her tone. It was unmistakable, Irelia had seen and felt it many times herself. She did feel understood. It did not change anything, it did not bring back her family; but for a moment she did not feel as lonely.

A silence overtook the room once more, but this time it was far less awkward. It lasted for a few moments, the two sitting and swimming in their own thoughts. "...I suppose I should let you rest." It was Syndra who broke the silence, standing up from where she had been sitting. "If you need anything, I will be here." She then stated, going back to where she had been sitting previously when Irelia had awoken and gathering her books once more.

Syndra was right, Irelia could feel herself beginning to tire again. Perhaps it was simply because she had gotten comfortable where she was, her conversations with the other putting her at ease. This wasn't so bad, really. "Syndra." Irelia called out, only speaking once more when she had earned the other's full attention. "...Thank you." She finished before Syndra could even respond, having no clue why she felt the urge to say it. She just felt... She owed it to Syndra, as odd as it sounds.

"Thanking the woman who almost killed you." Syndra commented, tilting her head. Her lips pulled upwards slightly, the hints of a smile gracing her features. It was strangely cute, but Irelia would not admit that. "You are an odd woman, Xan Irelia."


	6. Chapter 6

c6

She was getting better.

It had been a few weeks now, and Irelia had been on the mend. She really did not mind staying in The Celestial Fortress, but she hated staying in bed all day. This was far from what she was used to, she loved to move. Her life was dancing, training, fighting, and everything in between. It seemed that the only thing she had to keep her entertained while she healed was her own captor, silly as it sounded.

Irelia did not know if it was some sort of Stockholm syndrome, but she genuinely began to enjoy Syndra's company. They had spent quite some time together, Syndra often sharing her books to pass the time. She had also been healing faster thanks to Syndra, the mage had been practicing new healing spells on Irelia recently and admittedly... It was not turning out terrible. Now, there were a few mishaps, but mostly it had been working out well.

They could only do so much in a day, though. The lighter magic of the healing spells seemed to tire Syndra, something Irelia has yet to get the other to admit. It was odd that they drained her so much, her darker magic did not seem to have that sort of effect on her. Despite Syndra getting better with it, today was no different and eventually the spells had tired her.

Syndra would use her healing magic for as long as she could to ease Irelia and help her heal, then abruptly stop when she has had enough. She would excuse herself, wandering off to wherever she goes after the magic exhausts her. Irelia assumed that Syndra would go off to take a nap, rest herself. But there was an underlying curiosity in where exactly it is Syndra does go.

When Syndra wandered off this time, Irelia felt motivated to follow her. She had been feeling quite good lately, and she was confident she could walk longer distances. So, shortly after Syndra left, Irelia followed. She took quiet steps behind Syndra, making sure to keep her distance. The other would lead her through the halls of the fortress, and soon outside of the large building.

The first thing that caught Irelia's eyes were the beginnings of a garden, one that clashed with the otherwise dark atmosphere of The Celestial Fortress. So, Syndra enjoyed gardening? She really was not expecting that, but it was certainly a cute thought. Maybe Irelia could help her with it sometime... Or not. She shook the thought from her head, perhaps she was thinking too boldly.

Syndra soon treaded into the nearby forest, albeit a fairly small one. She began to weave through the trees, which proved difficult for Irelia to do so with her injuries. But Irelia was far from a quitter, and she was able to make it through. Not necessarily quietly, but as silently as she could. Syndra, at the very least, did not seem to notice.

The trees lead them into a small field, one that sat close to the edge of the island. As Syndra stopped in this field, Irelia hid behind one of the trees of the forest. What was she doing? Then she saw something she had not ever thought to have seen, Syndra removing her headdress. Well, removing so to speak. The headdress seemingly retracted into the gem in the center, allowing platinum tresses to fall forth.

She watched Syndra push them behind her ear, the only oddity now sat the small horns on her head. Oh. Those were real. Irelia thought them always to be simply part of the headdress, but it seemed whatever corruption Syndra had ran deeply. She did, however, note that they had shrunk since Irelia's initial interaction with the woman.

Syndra knelt down in front of something, Irelia needing to move her head a touch more out from where she hid to catch sight of what it was. A grave. Syndra's hands were placed in her lap, clutching against the fabric of her clothing. Who...?

Her train of thought was stopped as she noted Syndra's gaze fixed on her, and she ducked behind the tree once more in hopes that she did not see her. A foolish thought, it seemed clear she was caught. She worried of the consequences, even after spending weeks with Syndra she was still worried about agitating the woman.

"I know you are there." Syndra called out, standing up now. "I know you've been following me. Come out, Lia."

That nickname was new, it rolled off Syndra's tongue almost affectionately in how she said it. Irelia soon stepped out from the tree she had been hidden behind, her face that of a mouse caught by a cat. But Syndra did not seem particularly angry, in fact, it was the calmest Irelia had ever seen her.

By then Syndra looked almost completely human, no corruption apart from the paled skin (albeit that may be due to lack of sunlight). Darkened and sharp fingers now looked... Normal. The horns seemed to have receded completely over the time Syndra had spent by the grave, as well. Irelia stepped forward, Syndra's appearance was almost welcoming now.

"You forget how closely connected I am to this island, I could feel you following me." Syndra stated, her voice almost teasing. She turned her back to the grave, her attention now on Irelia. "Did you need something? Or were you simply curious?"

Irelia paused at the inquiries, before the briefest smile graced her lips; Syndra really was beginning to grow on her. More than she would like to admit. "Curiosity." Irelia answered, tucking a strand of obsidian behind her ear as the wind blew. "It gets boring in that room all day, you know."

"Mm. Yes, I suppose it would." Syndra commented, crossing her arms below her chest. She could have caught Irelia earlier, before the other saw her do this. But she allowed Irelia to follow her all the way here regardless, it was almost like she wanted her to find this place. Syndra realized how vulnerable that made her look, and she truly could not say why she wished to share this experience with her 'prisoner'.

There was a moment of silence, and a question on the tip of Irelia's tongue. Who's grave was it? She didn't wish to ask, such things are personal. Irelia knew well how personal it was to visit someones grave, she did so often with those she has lost. It seemed Syndra visited the grave often, as well. It looked pristine, and the other clearly planted flowers around it; similar to those in the garden.

She would not ask, and fortunately, Syndra soon broke the awkward silence.

"I was going to visit the hot springs, you may join if you wish." Syndra offered, knowing it has been some time since Irelia bathed. She had been bedridden, now that she was able to move it was a good opportunity to clean up. It was not a personal request either, really. Most of the springs in Ionia used for bathing were shared.

"Is it really that bad?" Irelia jested to lighten the mood, hand to her chest in feigned offense. "It has only been three weeks, you know." She added, and it earned a chuckle from Syndra. "Yes, I would not mind taking you up on that offer." She then answered, giving a nod of her head. A bath sounded really good, actually.

"Very well." Syndra responded, walking past Irelia and beckoning her to follow. "Come with me." She added as she began to lead the way.

At this point, Irelia was quite tired. She had certainly made progress in her healing, but Syndra had her on the brink of death and even with the magic she knew she was not fully healed. She would tough it out, however, assuming that the springs were not too far. She did so slowly, and she noted Syndra was not particularly patient in waiting for her to catch up. Oh well. As soon as they had hit a pathway, it was fairly easy to figure out where to go even if she had lost Syndra.

By the time Irelia had actually caught up, Syndra had already been undressing. The dancer was not shy to nudity, Ionia was fairly open to it to begin with but being in the war certainly helped. But when she saw Syndra, she almost instinctively peered away. It was... Different? She was not sure why, but it just was.

"You've finally caught up then, hm?" Syndra spoke, standing at the edge of the springs. She was nude now, untying her hair from the ponytail it had been in; it fell almost down to her ankles. The scene itself was quite nice, the water clean and a very small water fall fed into it. It was heated by the magic in the center of the island, making the water glow lightly in magic.

Irelia chose to undress at the other end of the springs, finding it awkward to do so too close to Syndra. They had spent so much time together, but it seemed... Invasive, still. Everything about it seemed too personal, despite knowing that Syndra did not see it as such. Irelia did not know why she felt that way about it, but she did; so she kept her distance.

By the time Irelia was undressed and stepping into the springs, Syndra had already entered. "You could have walked a bit slower, you know." Irelia would jest in response, slipping herself fully into the water. Oh yes, this is exactly what she needed right now. The heat of the springs tingled against her skin, the magic evident in it made it almost more pleasant.

"I wait for no one, dear. You should know that about me." Syndra retorted, finding it strange to talk to Irelia from opposite sides of the springs. But, if that's what Irelia wanted... No, this was silly. To Syndra's side, she had natural oils and mixtures she made herself to bathe with. She took them in her hands, carrying them over to Irelia's side of the springs.

A touch closer, but still not too close.

"You will be needing these, yes? Besides it is odd talking to you from so far away." Syndra stated bluntly, it seemed only logical. She usually was alone in these springs, so she only had one set of oils to use. She offered them to Irelia, taking a bit of the body wash into her own hand before doing so.

"Ah, well, yes. Thank you, Syn." Irelia tested out the nickname, finding it only fair after the 'Lia' from earlier. It did not get much of a response from Syndra, but that was good. It meant she could use it, right?

She tried not to be too bothered by Syndra's proximity, but she caught herself watching Syndra wash herself more than once. Her skin was pale, it seemed the beginnings of tattoos were upon her skin as well. Irelia hadn't noticed them before, floral in design. They were quite pretty, Syndra herself was... Well, actually, quite pretty. Surprisingly so. Was that a weird thing to think? No, Irelia would think nothing of it.

Irelia caught herself staring too much, fortunately unnoticed by Syndra. She averted her gaze, instead choosing to focus on washing herself. She took a bit of the body wash into her hands, and despite her injuries, she was able to get most of her body cleaned. Anywhere easier to reach, anyways. As soon as she got to the more difficult regions, she began to struggle. A frustrated and pained groan escaped her lips, one that caused Syndra to turn her hear.

"Are you okay?" Syndra questioned, and if you listened closely, you could even hear a worried tone in her words. "Um. Do you need help...?" Came the next questioned, feeling quite obligatory to offer her help.

Irelia wanted to deny the help, the thought of Syndra touching her making her more embarrassed than she cared to admit. But she was struggling, and the help would be... Really nice. "If you don't mind." Irelia answered, voice a touch quieter as she felt a warm sensation on her cheeks.

"Alright, turn around." Syndra responded, finding the action fairly nonchalant. She had gotten most of that embarrassment out of her way when she had bandaged Irelia, and truth be told, it was almost more comfortable now that Syndra was used to her company. And if Syndra were to be completely honest, she enjoyed the thought of touching the other now. Not necessarily sexually but... Just to be close to her; Irelia made her feel far less, well, alone.

Irelia nodded at the command, turning her back to Syndra. She gathered her hair in her hands, pulling it over her shoulder to allow Syndra full access of her back. Soon she felt warm hands touch her back, and even if she expected it, she still flinched slightly. It was a peculiar touch, Syndra's magic seemed to radiate from her skin and caused a tingling sensation against Irelia's own. It was pleasant, Irelia would admit, terribly so.

Syndra continued to carefully run the bodywash along Irelia's skin, gentle in her touch as to not hurt the woman with her injuries. "Would you like me to do your hair, as well?" Syndra questioned, finishing with Irelia's back and shoulders. "Since I am already here, anyways." She then teased, but truthfully she was simply enjoying the contact with Irelia and did not wish it to end so soon.

"...Only if you let me do yours, as well." Irelia responded, not knowing what came over her with the offer. It just felt... Obligatory to return the favor. She would not admit it was because deep down, she enjoyed the contact just as much. "I mean. It seems only fair." She added, covering her trail.

"Hm. Perhaps." Syndra answered, already gathering the oils for Irelia's hair. "...Only if you do not touch the back of my head, okay?" Was her one request, beginning to caress the wash along Irelia's long obsidian strands. "Your hair is dry." She commented, fingers undoing the knots of Irelia's hair. "You should take better care of it."

Ah, that felt good. The gesture, not the comment. Syndra's words kind of stung, but it was fair. She did not have too much time to take care of herself, certainly not when the land was plagued with war. It was no surprise her hair suffered for it a bit, but that was fine. She did not mind. However, Irelia would admit, she was enjoying her time away from it all and being able to be pampered like this.

It took quite some time due to the length of Irelia's hair but Syndra finally finished, staring at her handiwork. Yes, that looked quite good. Clean, it practically shined already. "Done." She mused quietly to herself, proud of her handiwork. She soon moved back, already beginning to do her own hair.

Irelia turned back to face Syndra, offended by what she saw. "Hey! I said I would do that." Irelia spoke, causing Syndra to freeze her actions.

"I thought you were kidding." Syndra admitted, eying Irelia curiously. "You were, weren't you?"

Irelia laughed at that, standing now in the springs and moving to where Syndra stood. "No, not at all." She answered, taking Syndra by the shoulders and urging her to sit down. "Quite serious, in fact." She noted, stealing some of the oils Syndra had used to wash her own hair. She began to rub it into her hands, and reached forward.

Hesitant at first, but Irelia over came that anxiety quickly. She ran her fingers softly through Syndra's hair, slowly and surely running down the front of the long platinum tresses. Hovering over Syndra like this, face to face; it felt so intimate. She tried not to catch Syndra's gaze, but those lavender hues were impossible not to look at; certainly not when they stared directly at her.

Syndra could feel her heartrate rise, but from the close proximity and the way Irelia touched her hair. It was easier to be the one touching Irelia, but to be touched like this... It was incredibly new. The way Irelia touched her so warmly, softly... It was a touch that Syndra did not know, but suddenly she craved. She kept her gaze on Irelia, almost expectantly. She wanted nothing more than for Irelia to continue.

When Irelia's gaze met that of Syndra's own, it was locked. Those lavender hues were almost hypnotic, a storm within them yet they still they possessed a certain softness when they watched Irelia. It was welcoming, too much so. It caused Irelia to moved closer, as if demanding her to slip into Syndra's lap with a leg at either side of the other's hips.

Her fingers continued to move through Syndra's hair, pretending like she was still intent on cleaning the other. It was getting harder to do so, especially when she felt that familiar touch upon her hips. This time Irelia noted how almost affectionately the magic sparked against her, and that was all it took to give into instinct.

Irelia soon leaned forward, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against Syndra's own. There was immediate regret in her thoughts, but that was ceased the second she felt Syndra's lips move against her own almost invitingly. Even her lips held her magic within them, Irelia feeling a literal spark against Syndra's lips as they kissed.

Syndra did not know how hungry she was for this affection until she was given it, and she quickly took the lead in the kiss. Her fingers sunk greedily against Irelia's skin, and she pushed herself up and closer to the other woman. She was quick to deepen the kiss, tongue begging entry against Irelia's bottom lip; it was quickly granted.

Irelia's tongue met Syndra's own, feeling no need to battle its way passed the other's lips as opposed to just allowing it home inside her own mouth. It danced against Syndra's own, and when feeling those fingers dig into her hips, Irelia could not help but elicit a sound from her throat they she did not even know she could make. A blush tinted her cheeks completely now, but she could not help but want more.

It lasted for what seemed like several hours, but was likely just a few minutes. It ended with a soft bite against Irelia's bottom lip, Syndra pulling it lightly with her teeth as she retreated back to catch her breath. As she leaned back lavender hues stared at Irelia, and was met with the equally intense gaze of Irelia's own azure orbs. Their eyes pleaded with one another, but the sudden shock of the situation made Syndra pull back.

Withdrawing her hands, and clearing her throat, Syndra spoke. "We... Should probably go back inside. It will get dark soon." She stated, and could tell Irelia agreed as she felt the weight lift from her lap.

"Ah, yes. It is beginning to get a bit cold, isn't it?" Irelia laughed awkwardly, still catching her breath a bit as she stood once more. Syndra had, quite literally, stolen her breath away. Well, that was what O-ma had always said her first kiss should be like but... She did not quite imagine it like this, not with Syndra as her first at least.

Syndra was the first one out of the water, offering her hand to help Irelia out as well. She did not know why, it just felt like she should. As Irelia took it, she knew she was right. She let go once they were both out of the water, and gathered the nearby towels, offering Irelia one of them. She soon took her own and wrapped it around her form, then leaning down to collect her clothes.

Irelia could have used help with her own, but it felt... Awkward to ask. A silence had filled the air that neither wanted to acknowledge or break, and Irelia did not want to be the one to do so. Still, the towel proved to be a challenge, wrapping it around her back was something she very clearly could not do. She soon felt a hand take it from her, doing it for her without question. Irelia was glad for that, but admittedly still a touch embarrassed.

Irelia took the hand that had helped her, holding it between her own. Syndra's touch was oddly warm, she noted, she expected someone so pale to be cold. She soon intertwined her fingers with Syndra's own, and found the gesture to be incredibly pleasant. She kept them intertwined, taking the lead this time; making sure Syndra did not run ahead of her again.

And so, hand-in-hand, they returned to Syndra's fortress. An odd, yet welcomed, warmth in their chests. Irelia cannot say she regretted following after Syndra that day, in fact, she was incredibly glad she had.


End file.
